Sexy And I Know It
"Sexy And I Know It" 'by ''LMFAO is featured as a DLC on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015, and on the main tracklist of Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, and The Hip Hop Dance Experience. Dancer The dancer, a male, has hair which is orange and spiked upward in a flattop. He also wears a green leotard which exposes his chest, as well as a pair of blue leggings, a pair of red sneakers and a pair of pink sunglasses. His outfit inverts colours at times, flashing. Background The background looks like a gym, with weights and bench press machines. However, when the entire environment is taken into consideration, the background may actually be the basement of an apartment (because of the Dad/Mum sign). There are also other random things around, including a TV and boxes. There's also posters on the wall. The floor has blue, green, yellow, and orange vertical stripes with stars and the floor lights up at some points when the room dims, at one point dimming completely. One of the posters show the second coach of The Final Countdown. This can also be pictured as the dancer's "man cave". There is a box with an action figure of the dancer in it. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the routine; Gold Move 1: Put your arms out while still slightly bent. Gold Move 2: 'Point to the left with both arms while looking left during the line ''..... Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle Yeah! sexyandiknowitgm1.png|Gold Move 1 seyandiknowitgm2.png|Gold Move 2 SAIKI GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SAIKI GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Sexy And I Know It appears in the following Mashups: * ''Animals ''(Club)' * [[Drop the Mambo|''Drop the Mambo]] (Don't Touch) * ''I Gotta Feeling'' (Hops & Jumps) * I Love It (Best Of JD 2014) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) Captions Sexy And I Know It appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Insane Fitness * Look My Swag * Look My Hair * Sexy Mill * Sexy Shakes * Shuffling Workout * Weird Fitness * Weird Rythme * You Know Me Trivia *This is the second song by LMFAO in the series; it follows Party Rock Anthem from ''Just Dance 3''.'' *"Damn," "Pimp," and "Pants" (only the second and third time sung) are censored. Strangely, "cheeks" isn't censored even though the artist was referring to his rear. Also, some of "pants" can still be heard as if the artist bit his tongue saying it. **"Pants" is not censored in the store preview. ** None of these were censored in ''Just Dance Now during the beta and its early official release, but the lyrics still had "..." replacing the words. This was changed later on. *The video camera sound effects are removed on Just Dance Now. **This was fixed with the censoring in mid- to late- October. *One of the posters on the wall is the P2 from The Final Countdown on ''Just Dance 4''. ** Coincidentally, The Final Countdown and this song are both on Just Dance Wii U. *The dancer has similarities to Pump Up the Jam and The Power, and P2 of No Limit and Tribal Dance. *The dancer starts off by turning on a camera. He turns it off at the end, which makes the dance take the appearance of a home video. *This, along with Rich Girl and Nitro Bot are the second songs by the same artists (Gwen Stefani and Sentai Express respectively). The first songs of the named artists are featured in Just Dance 3 and are Spectronizer, What You Waiting For?, and Party Rock Anthem. *In random times in the background the T.V. would turn on showing previous dancers and the dancer with purple hair. ** In one single scene, the coach for this very song flashed for a second. *For the first gold move it actually is the move before the gold pictogram. *Just like We Can't Stop, many people joked that he was twerking. However, unlike We Can't Stop, Sexy And I Know It might have really intended to do it. *The line "Like Bruce Lee I got the glow" , is misspelled as "Like Bruce Leroy i got the glow" in-game. * By the right side of the room is a huge box with a big 'action figure' of the coach. * The caption Sexy Mill was initially named Sexy Shakes, as shown in an early Party Master Mode for Summer. * This is the first and only song outside of Just Dance 2015 to have a Community Remix. * The song's Community Remix was scheduled to premier on the 10th of October, however it premiered later. * A user that wears an outfit similar to She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) appears in the Community Remix. * The Community Remix for this song is currently the only one to have split-screens and to show the dancer throughout the routine. * The dancer looks similar to the people in the music video. ** His hair is in a similiar style to that of We R Who We R's. * The routine uses one of the moves from a beta dancer on Just Dance 2014. * On the Wii version of Just Dance 2015, Sexy And I Know It is misspelled as Sexy And I '''k'now It''. Gallery sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|Sexy And I Know It Sexy And I Know It CRemix.jpg|Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix) JD2014_SEXY_AND_I_KNOW_IT.jpg|Sexy And I Know It in Just Dance 2014 sexy and i know it jdwu.png|Sexy And I Know It in Just Dance Wii U sexy-and-i-know-it.jpg Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_1.jpg|JD Now iPad version (Look at the lyrics) Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_2.jpg|Another lyrics Glitch Sexyandiknowit1.jpg|The Community Remix Sexyandiknowit2.jpg|More Screenshots Of The Community Remix shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady In The She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Outfit N localizedImageUrl default 1417446297.jpg Cm mediaUrl 1417450234.jpg SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar Screenshot 2014-10-07-18-24-13-1.png sexyandiknowitdlc_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms sexyandiknowitopener.png sexyandiknowitmenu.png screenlg1 (2).jpg sexyandiknowitcmu_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover 291.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar Videos File:LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It File:Just Dance 2014 - Sexy And I Know It - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Sexy_and_I_Know_It_(DLC)_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Gameplay_5_Stars File:Sexy_And_I_Know_It_-_LMFAO_Just_Dance_Wii_U File:Just_dance_now_Sexy_and_i_know_it_5_stars File:Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars File:The Hip Hop Dance Experience - Sexy And I Know It - Go Hard Difficulty Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Beta Elements Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited